Bioshock: Forgiveness of the Damned
by the-super-saiyan-jedi-again
Summary: I just read the article about Bioshock 2, and decided to write a story that would bridge the gap between the two games. R&R, tell me what you think. The first few chapters will introduce my characters, and then you will find out WTF is going on.
1. Chapter One: Reawakening

Will let out an inhuman scream as he jumped at the metal door again, slashing at it and using the last bit of his ADAM to try and burn his way through it. "NO!!!" he screamed again as he realized that now all of his ADAM was gone. He started crying and banging on the floor, despaired by his loss. William was a splicer. He didn't mean to become one, but it had just turned out that way. He'd only had two types of plasmids in his entire life. He cursed. He'd tried his first plasmid, Telekinesis, because everyone had been talking about how good the things were, and he figured it would be good to have telekinesis anyways. He remembered when he came to Rapture in 1957, called down by Andrew Ryan himself. Personally, he thought Ryan was a crazy man, but the opportunities of the utopia known as Rapture was to great to pass up.

He looked up, tears staining his face. He screamed loudly again, and attacked the door, going more insane by the moment. He banged on the floor for a few hours until his hands were to broken to continue, and he just stared at the now dented metal floor. He eventually fell asleep, and he slept for two weeks.

* * *

When he woke up, there were five plates of food on the floor. He ate ravenously, and afterwards he was in a much better state of mind than before. He started to piece his life back together as he sat in the corner, shivering from ADAM withdrawal. His name was William, and he'd come to Rapture on September 25th, 1957.

Before that, he'd been a weapons specialist for the United States Weapons Division. He'd taken his first EVE hypo on December 21st of that same here. He'd become addicted about a week later, and had started working for Frank Fontaine for the ADAM needed to control his addiction. He'd kept it under control until about April of '58, and he needed more ADAM than before, so he started working a second job. This second job consisted of working with a man named Suchong, who was working on a project known as the Protector Project.

He didn't dare steal EVE hypos from the man for fear of being fired and not being able to pay for anymore ADAM. His brain had started to work near full capacity for a few weeks, and in that time he'd created the Electric Buckshot, before subsequently falling to his addiction again. He'd learned about the planned attack for New Years, and he decided that he would stay out of it. Since he was technically associated with both sides, he knew the exact place to hide.

That didn't exactly pan out, though. A third party had ambushed him, and he'd woken up in this cell a few days later, extremely low on ADAM. William sighed, for he was partially glad that his mind was getting closer to being in working order again. He then fell back asleep, not to wake up again for another few weeks.

* * *

The next time he woke up, there was a feast of food on the ground, and once again he ate gladly. Afterwards, he threw up some of it, and he fell to the floor from severe muscle cramps, cursing loudly. Eventually he fell asleep, but this time only for two days. He woke up and saw only one plate of food. But this is not what mattered to him. Next to the plate and bottle of water was a hypodermic needle. Being the addict that he was, he assumed it was EVE and quickly injected himself.

Instantly he was in immense pain, crying out like a child. He threw up five times before settling in the corner, to sulk in his pain. He started coughing, and he spit, to find that his spit was an orange-grayish color. He cursed, and after a little while the withdrawal symptoms stopped again. He groggily crawled over to the other items at the door, and drank the whole bottle of water before eating the food.

He looked up to the metal door and saw that a small slit was opened towards the bottom. He ran towards the door, but the thing looking through dropped a small radio and another hypo into the room and then slammed shut the small opening. He screamed many curse words, before his mind registered that the thing had dropped another hypo. He started to reach for it when the radio turned on and a deep voice spoke to him.

"Hello, William. My name is Mr. Sierra. Your ADAM withdrawal is almost complete. That hypo you took a few minutes ago took both the Telekinesis and Incinerate plasmids out of your system. Please, take the hypo on the floor next to you. It is a strength plasmid." At that last part William immediately grabbed the hypo and injected himself. He waited patiently for the rush, and he slammed his fist into the wall when it didn't come.

"Sorry, William, but it was a necessary lie. You will soon pass out, and be moved to a room more suitable for you now that you are more human than before. You will become the protector of Rapture, and all the remaining human inhabitants. You will go through some surgeries before you wake up in your next room. This all be explained when you wake up." It was then that William fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up five days later, he had a terrible stomachache. He groaned, and looked at his surroundings. His room had a bunk bed, which had a person on the top bunk, a toilet, sink, two showers, and a set of workout equipment. He groaned, and felt his stomach. He stopped when he felt a bump. He looked around, and saw a radio sitting on the floor next to him.

"Hello, William. It's good to see you've woken up. That thing in your stomach is called a sea slug, and it produces ADAM. Also, we replaced the muscles in your left arm with cybernetic parts. Your left arm is now as powerful as three fully-grown men. Also, a needle will come out of your arm at will that can extract ADAM from dead bodies. Your feet have been skinned and had strength hypos directly injected to that portion of your body. We've covered this up with Big Daddy boots.

On the bed behind you is Kali, the first little sister. As you can see, she is not little anymore. She has gone through augmentations similar to yours. You two will stay in this room until we deem that you are both stable again. We will periodically pull one of you out to add more augmentations."

At the mention of a little sister he impulsive stood up and tried to run to her, but found that he was chained to the wall. He cursed. "Also, you two will be chained up for a week, so that you can learn to play nice." The recording cut off quickly, and it was silent a few moments.

"Are you going to kill me?" the little sister asked. It wasn't in a small girly tone, but a grown-up matter of fact tone. She was definitely not a 10-year-old little girl, it actually seemed that she was in her early twenties. He was breathing heavy for a moment, before replying letting out a sob and saying quietly, "I don't know!" She looked up at him, and she got out of the bed, and he saw that she too was chained.

"What is your name, mister? Mine is Kali." She said, in a slightly more happy tone. "W… Wi… William. My name is William. Last thing I remember I was hiding from Fontaine and Ryan's war on New Years." She nodded. "I was locked in a cell somewhere, and I took my first EVE hypo right before the splicers got to me."

"Were you in a cell to?" he asked, and she nodded. He jumped as the shackles on both of their feet cracked in half. He stood up quickly, and she put her hands in a defensive position. It was quiet for a moment, and he said, "I have to take a dump." She nodded slowly, and he ran to the toilet. She would be on her guard, but for the moment she needed to relax and sleep. She lay quickly on the bed, and as Will finished his dump, she noticed he looked jittery.

He went over to the workout machines and started to work out at a rapid pace, mostly just to have something to burn off all this energy with. After a few hours he went and got on the bottom bunk and fell asleep.

* * *

"How long until they are ready?" Rick asked him. "I do not know, but in the meantime we must prepare ourselves to reclaim Rapture ourselves." Sierra replied. Rick grinned and nodded, before saying, "Long live the Brotherhood!" this cry was answered by the twenty other people in the room, "Long live the Brotherhood!" Sierra grinned, and turned back to his work on the armor that would eventually be worn by the two people currently on the security screen. "We have big plans for you two." He whispered.

* * *

  
**_So? What'd you think? R&R!!!_**


	2. Chapter Two: Activation

Kali woke up with a start. She looked around the room, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. It was deathly dark. "Another nightmare?" a gruff voice asked from the other side of the room. She didn't recognize it at first, but then she realized it was William. "Damn! You surprised me!" she said, before putting her head back on the pillow. It was then that the lights came on, and both of them immediately noticed the doctor standing at the door. They'd been in this room together for two weeks now, and had probably been augmented three times every other day. "You two, come with me." He said promptly.

William and Kali looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces, and got up quickly. In the two weeks, William had broken the last of his addiction, and was now your regular augmented human. Kali had been having nightmares the past few days, and William had comforted her every time. The two of them followed the scientist guy, and he led them through a dank hallway to a large room, which held about twenty people.

"Sit down," the scientist said politely and they were offered chairs; they both preferred to stand up. Then, and bald headed man with a gray handlebar mustache approached. "Why hello! My name is Hosea Sierra. I am going to debrief you about what has happened since you've both been gone, and also why we kidnapped you, and what we plan to have you do."

They were both silent, and decided to sit down. "The last you two remember, it was 1958, and the war between Andrew Ryan and Frank Fontaine was coming to a head. Its now February of 1960. Last month, a bloke by the name of Jack Ryan swung by and decided to kill Fontaine and Ryan, _and_ take all the little sisters away from us. What none of three realized, though, was that Rapture wasn't simply Group A and B fighting each other. Hell, you two probably thought the same thing. Not all the splicers worked with Ryan or Fontaine. There are a lot of them still out there. There are also a lot of good people out there to.

Plain and simple, this is a coup, and you two have been specifically engineered to suit this purpose. We're going to attack them while they're reeling, and we'll set up our new government and society. Now, if you'll come with me, I'll get you two weapons and armor." He motioned to a man at the back of the room, and whispered something in his ear.

"How do you know we'll help you?" Kali blurted out. Funny, Will was just thinking the same thing. "Why would you have reason to not help us? Think of it as returning a favor." Kali stopped and considered this, and then asked, "And if I don't?" Sierra grinned, and said, "I am no fool. Inside both of your wrists are poison injectors that will kill you in 30 seconds if I hit the button or die." He then stood up, and made as if to lead them out of the room.

As they were silently escorted down a hallway, Will whispered to Kali, "Do you think they're lying? I didn't think anyone could kill Atlas or Fontaine, much less defeat all the Big Daddies and take their Little Sisters away." Kali shook her head, and said, "I don't know, but he sounds sincere. Then again, all good lies have a bit of truth to them."

They stopped talking when a vault door was swung open before them, and inside were two suits of armor and a plethora of high-grade military weapons. Will cursed, and then walked forward and picked up one of the assault rifles, and mumbled, "Wow…"

Kali had to grin herself, not only at his reaction but also at the sight of the sniper rifle next to her armor (hers was obviously the smaller one). She walked forward to pick one up, and she expertly took the gun apart, put it back together, and loaded it. "What's our first mission?" Will asked quietly. Sierra chuckled and said, "I'll tell you as soon as you guys are ready. And by the way, the armor is recommended. What with all the Big Daddies dying, there are some pretty heavy-duty weapons out there now. Kali nodded, "How much back-up?" she assumed they were to lead an army, why though, she didn't yet know.

"None, just you two. But don't worry, you've been enhanced with multiple genetic modifications (not plasmids) and you have clear thinking not available to the addict splicers. Also, your Kevlar armor could withstand a beating from two Big Daddies." Sierra said, smirking again. The smirking was beginning to annoy both Will and Kali. She thought for a second about running, but decided it wouldn't gain her much.

After they had both donned their formfitting armor, helmets included, Sierra briefed them about their first mission. "There's a group of bout fifty splicers hanging around the Secondary Pavilion, harassing all who enter, trying to get ADAM. Kill them all." That sounded ridiculously dangerous. She began to wonder if the whole poison in her veins thing was true.

She looked over at Will, who looked solemn, but he gave a quick nod, as if to say, "It's up to you, boss." They'd grown closer over the weeks they'd spent together, at least as well as two prisoners in the same cell could. Things had gotten easier after his homicidal tendencies subsided. She nodded, and said, "Lets go." Sierra led them promptly to a door, and it swung open for them, opening into a torn up room.

"Go down the hall, and you'll find them." Sierra said quickly before closing the doors behind him. Will nodded, and he took the lead. She didn't know how, but both of them just instinctively knew what to do. Each of them had two knives, and three weapons. Kali had a sniper rifle and two submachine guns, while William had an assault rifle, a grenade launcher, and a high caliber pistol.

They both stopped and whipped out their weapon of choice when they heard a crazed laughter come from somewhere very near them. They could only see in shadows, thanks to the horrible lighting that was now common in Rapture. A splicer jumped out at them, screaming in frenzy. He tried cutting William, but it bounced off his armor, and William kicked him back and put half a clip of assault rifle ammo into his brains.

They both paused a moment. That was the first time William had taken a life. Strangely, he didn't care. "Lets move." Kali breathed a sigh of relief and they continued forward. Eventually, they stepped into the room full of fifty splicers, and they paused again, staring the inhuman things down. As if on queue, they all screamed like mad people and all started rushing Kali and William.

Sierra stood in the lab, looking silently at the screen, which showed William and Kali fighting valiantly against the splicers, who were simply no match technologically, but their numbers were overwhelming. He looked to the other scientist, "It seems we have been successful in creating superhumans." At this the others in the room cheered.

He was the lead scientist of the Weapons department of the Brotherhood of Gentlemen. They were composed of the survivors of Rapture's civil war. Some were from the group who called for Prohibition of Plasmids; others people who had used plasmids but hadn't gotten addicted, and also those few who'd been reformed. Either way, they were some of the smartest people on the planet.

And it seemed that their coup d'Etat of Rapture was off to a good start. But it wasn't that easy. It'd taken them two years to make those super soldiers, and every aspect of said soldiers was tailored to perfection. They'd specifically enhanced Kali's ability to see, thus making her even better at sniping than she already might've been; they'd also made William much more physically stronger than even a Big Daddy. And the best of all, they'd taken away their ability to feel remorse, and also reduced their ability to experience fear.

They were, in full, the greatest beings on the planet at the moment. And they were only the first two out of a total of fourteen being "created" at the moment. If all went well, they'd have a third agent up and running by Kali and William's fourth or fifth mission. "Dr. Sierra, they're done, and request to be let back into the complex." An orderly said to Sierra. He nodded, and the door opened for the two heroes.

They were sweating, and said, "Get back to your room and shower, you get to eat with us tonight. Consider it a privilege." William held up the middle finger, before following Kali down the hall to their cell/room. He turned his eyes back to the screen to see how they'd defeated all the splicers (something that all of his soldiers would've taken hours to do). The screen showed a pile of them, some with skin ripped from their face, some with limbs ripped off, some with multiple holes in their bodies, and one even had their head turned inside out. He cursed, and then smiled, saying, "We did good, boyos!"


End file.
